1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lock apparatus, more particularly to a weather-resistant lock apparatus that is suitable for use in dusty and wet environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
In current padlock structures, a padlock body includes a padlock housing and a U-shaped shackle, and a lock core device is mounted in the padlock housing. The lock core device is operable to engage and disengage the shackle so as to enable locking and unlocking operations in a conventional manner. However, in a conventional padlock, as clearances or gaps are present between the padlock housing and the shackle after assembly, and as the lock core device is provided with a keyhole for receiving a key, if the padlock is used outdoors and is exposed to influences of natural forces, such as rain and wind, the service life of the padlock will be shortened. For instance, if the padlock is used in a windy and sandy environment, tiny grains of sand and grit may gain entry into the interior of the lock core device through the keyhole and cause jamming of the internal components of the lock core device, thereby rendering the padlock inoperable. Moreover, if the padlock is used in a wet and humid environment, moisture may seep into the interior of the padlock housing through available clearances and gaps so that, after a period of time, components within the padlock housing will become rusty. Furthermore, if the padlock is used in cold climates, any moisture that gets into the interior of the padlock may lead to freezing of the internal components, thereby rendering the padlock inoperable. Although the padlock may be provided with a protective shroud to help maintain the operability of the padlock in harsh and extreme environments, in order to meet government regulations, such as those set by the U.S. Department of Defense, padlocks should not have an external protective shroud and should be resistant to dirt, moisture, corrosion, freezing, etc., by virtue of their inherent construction. Therefore, as to how padlocks can be constructed to endure extreme environments without having a protective shroud is the object of endeavor of manufacturers in the industry.